LESSONS TO LEARN CHAP 2
by dongar1
Summary: Ichigo's arrogance attracts the devious Yoruichi's attention. Very Lemony... So many lemons you think you're reading a can of Pledge! LEMONS... there any questions? My first time so be warned! Even more LEMONS! L...E...M...O...N... S Get it!


Lesson Chap 2

The only Bleach I own says Clorox...

So many LEMONS you'll need iced tea!

ORIHIME'S KITCHEN

Both girls were awake and sipping on tea. After what had happened the day before, they had discussed what had happened and its implications. Both, however, agreed that, although odd it was necessary to allay their fears. They both agreed also that their other fear was to take place today. Yoruichi was to do her part of the plan and lay the ground work for the "operation" to come. Yoruichi could sometimes be, well, "difficult", and her part was to ...

YORUICHI'S TRAINING AREA

"Ok, Ichigo, try it again and let's try to get it right" Yoruichi scowled and the flaming red-head. Ichigo made his thrust and the Queen of Flash deftly, if not easily evaded Ichigo's attempt to "tag her".

"This is so stupid!" Ichigo yelled... "Why are you wasting my time like this!"

Yoruichi grinned to herself, knowing that Ichigo had fully fallen into her trap. She mumbled, well to Ichigo it seemed like mumbling anyway, a short phrase then with a quicker than light flash touched his hand. Ichigo was about to scream again at Yoruichi, but his jaw dropped to speak whatever words he had planned nothing came out. A fog quickly clouded his brain and made his body go limp. Not limp enough to fall over, but so relaxed that he couldn't move.

"That's so much better" said Yoruichi, "and it didn't take very long to tire of your nonsense". That was the one caveat she had put on the plan, if he couldn't drive her to stunning him like this, then she in all good conscience do it. She walked over to the glaze-eyed Ichigo and ordered him to go to her sleeping quarters, remove all his clothes and lay down. Ichigo slowly turned and shuffled off to do as he was told. Yoruichi thought to herself, I'll just wait here a few minutes to let this knucklehead fulfill his orders. She softly hummed to herself thinking of what was to come next. A laugh escaped out of her as she wheeled and strode off to her quarters.

YORUICHI'S QUARTERS

Yoruichi was again humming as she entered her sleeping quarters. The back of Ichigo's head was the first thing she saw. She stopped humming and walked around the futon until she was looking into his face.

"So, even like this you want to be a fuck stick?", she said, "so you shall be then". She looked him up and down, admiring his form and the size of his member. Although soft, it was a nice size. Yes, she had seen bigger and longer, but this one looked ...

"Ahemmm" she cleared throat, "to the task at hand". She did a slow strip tease for him, something she wanted to do everytime he made a comment about her being naked. As each layer of clothes fell off, she was feeling bolder. She knew that her spell was much stonger and well practised than those used by Rukia and Orihime.

Ichigo was completely under. Attending to only her words and wishes. She felt like she was undressing for one of her practice dolls as she lay down next to him. Yoruichi ran her right hand over his chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple. Good, she thought, he has sensation. Her chin propped on her left hand, she let her hand travel fruther down his torso. She now decided for another test as she toched his penis. There was a little movement, but not quite what she expected. He was in the state she wanted him in, well almost. She ran her fingers down the underside of his shaft, a little movement again, but not what she wanted. Yoruichi sat up on her knees and started another short chant and leaned over the semi-flacid penis of Ichigo. As the words ended, she leaned over and let a small bit of spittle leave her lips and fall onto Ichigo's dick. Then took the thumb of her right hand rolled it around the tip. After a matter of seconds his cock started to swell and lengthen. The shaft was turning the color of his hair when she said

"Now that's what I'm looking for! So, Ichigo, you want to be a fuck stick, well now you are!". She kept rolling her thumb around until it was as full and hard as it could possibly get. Yoruichi sat back on her haunches and admired her handiwork. "Not bad, if I do say so myself".

While her first instinct was to dive in so to speak, she knew that there were limitations, well for now anyway. She was only slightly aroused herself she knew many ways to "get ready". She straddled Ichigo's head, hovering and commanded..

"OK fuck stick, lick my pussy!". Nothing happened. Agitated she said, "Ichigo, you are now fuck stick. Whenever I say fuck stick I mean you!, so lick my pussy now fuck stick!". Ichigo's inexperienced tongue darted out and started to treat Yoruichis slit like an ice cream cone.

"No, no fuck stick" Yoruichi yelled, "I know you've seen porno's, even lesbian ones, do it like that!". Now directed what to do, the young man went to his task in a better fashion. "Yessss that's right fuck stick, just like that! Run your tongue along my slit...!".

Ichigo did as he was told and she moved her hips around, dancing on his tongue, hitting the spots she wanted hit. Yoruichi felt the twinge of a small orgasm building, but she never wated anything small.

"Suck my clit fuck stick and make me come!".

The young man again did as he was told and sucked her clit with his mouth as he had seen in the pornos.

"Yeessssss! thats it, faster now.. FASTER!". He did what was demanded of him as Yoruichi arched her back and let the now much larger orgasm take her over. Her hips jerked as he kept licking and sucking her clit.

She tought to herself, "_Well I could ride out another one or.._. "Put a couple of fingers inside me and stroke my pussy too fuck stick, just like in the pornos you dirty boy".

Again he did as he was told, moving two fingers in and out of a now extremely wet Yoruichi. Yoruichiw hovered unmoving like a large cat over its prey. Her back gracefully arched, legs slightly spread with Ichigos mouth working on her love button.

"Yes fuck stick, that is good... keep it up until I tell you to stop". That what was she forgot to tell him earlier, but she'll accept this anyway. "Ohhhhh thats it fuck stick I can feel another big one coming!". Again she slightly moved her hips until they were positioned just right. There... OMG... the sudden jolt shot from her crotch to her spine so fast it took her by surprise. Her clit felt like it exploded... sending a massive blast to her brain.

"Ohhhhhhhh ... mmmmmmmmmmm... Ahhhhhhh!" she squealed as she moved forward, unable to speak for the moment, but she knew she had to escape for now, until she could speak. "OK stop fuck stick!", Ichigo returned to his semi-comatose state. Yoruichi rolled over and layed flat on the bed, catching her breath.

"Whewwwww!, that was a good one!". As she laid there she thought about what had transpired so far. She looked over at Ichigos manhood and it was erect, full of bold and waiting. She was now wet and ready, and he would only remember what she wished him to.

Yoruichi rolled over and approached Ichigo like a cat, moving over his feet and legs and sittng on his crotch. She could feel his manhood she had trapped under her. She moved her hips around until his cock was surrounded by the folds of her pussy. She stayed still for a moment, letting her excretions from the oral copulation started to wet the undersides of Ichigos pole. When she could feel it was lubricated enough, she slowly started moving up and down on his staff. She was also getting some feelings as a low purr escaped from her lips. Back and forth she moved, her eyes half closed, enjoying the sensations she was receiving. Soon Ichigos cock was wet and slippery, Yoruichi sensing the time was right, leaned over and mumbled a few words and at the same time, without using her hands, wiggled around until Ichigo was in the right position.

"Easy old girl, it's been a while" she whispered into Ichigos ear as she slowly moved back taking three inches of what she believed was his nine inch length. "Oh my..." she said, not realizing that his girth was also impressive. She already had to stop and let herself become accustomed to his dick. She moved off it, only leaving the head inside her.

"Ohhhh...", she purred before sliding back down to her previous spot on his shaft. Yoruichi licked her lips as she again withdrew with only the head inside her and slid back down engulfing another two inches of Ichigo's cock. Instead of pulling back out, she purred again and started rotating her hips, moving his member around inside her. The walls her her pussy were now getting used to the thick pole inside her and starting to grasp it.

"Yesssss, that's it ... like that!", she murmered before taking another two inches into her. "Ohhhhhhh!... that is so good fuck stick!", she cooed. She placed her hands on his chest and pused herself into a semi-pushup like position. Her elbows now on his chest, she started moving back and forth, taking him side her... but just to the seven inch mark. She could have easily come like this she thought to herself, but it was her party afterall and she could have, make that, take whatever she wanted and on her terms!

A few more thrusts of her hips and she leaned back, sitting straight up with her back curved and taking the remainder of Ichigos cock inside her... That was all it took as her clit ground against his pubic bone, and she was grinding her hips to take in every last bit of his pole that she came. This one was different, it was internal, coming from her slit as well as her clit. Her pussy muscles were contracting, clenching and releasing his manhood, milking it,shooting sensations to her head causing her mouth to open and her eyes to rolled back into her sockets. Her torso was also jerking with each wave of orgasm that hit.

She leaned forward while she still had some control to let the orgasms subside with his cock still about two inches inside her. Yoruichi realized that it was her pussy muscles that had expelled most of Ichigos meat out of her, she still had a grasp on it, but her vagina was still trying to remove the intruder.

"Bad pussy!" she murmered and followed with a little giggle. With him still inside her, she moved herself around, facing Ichigos feet, keeping him in place with her pussy.

"Now it's really time to get what I want!", she said before leaning forward putting her hands on his kneecaps. She knew what this position meant to her,she knew this would make his shaft to engage her G-spot. She also knew it's implications. But, again was her party... Yoruichi threw her hips down letting him fill her to the brink as it's length slid along her puckered sensitive area.

"Myyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!" was all she could say as she pulled off him, again his manhood running along her most treasured pleasure center, and she attacked him, pulling out until the bulbous red hed was inside her the slamming down with a smack sounding from her butt checks hitting his groin.

"Unhhhhhhh!" was all she could say as she pounded fater and faster. Yoruichi looked down, watching Ichigos manhood, wet with her juices, slide in and out of her. She could see and feel every vein, the suction of her lips hugging onto the pole, the feeling that was starting in her, the muscles of her abdomin starting to ripple... She knew better, but she put her hand between her legs, along her lips so she could touch his manhood, touch their joining... feel it move in and out with the motion of her hips... she touched the hard nub that was her clitoris.

It had been a long time since she had let a man make her come this way. It was only for someone special... It was only...

**BAM!** Sparks shot off in her brain as her vagina squeezed down so hard that Ichigos cock was ejected from her slit followed by a gush, no, a number of gushes squirting from her orifice. Her body shook with each wave, and with each wave she ejaculated. Her arms and legs were giving out as she rolled over and almost off her bed. More and more waves took her over, and more fluid escaped her womanhood. She lay there trying to get her composure, but this was difficult. Her hair was strung over her face, and her nipples were pointed to the point of almost causing pain, her vagina, well it was still feeling the effects, her pussy lips looked as if it wanted to speak, the lips opening and closing, the flood nothing now but a trickle.

She slowly started to regain her senses. She brushed the hair from her eyes and looked over at Ichigo and his penis. "Should I give this another go?", she thought. No, she had started of remember some painful memories and didn't want to think of any more. Should she leave him like he is? Hmmmm! He does deserve it, but then thought this might help the plan. When she could stand, she again leaned over Ichigos cock and let some spit fall from her mouth onto his member. With her right hand she grabbed his manhood and rolled her thumb around and around on the head. It started to throb and get an even darker color of red as she pointed his phallus towards the wall.

"Come fuck stick!". She increased the tempo and pressure until his cock jerked and shot wad after wad of white stringy sperm the few feet to the wall where it landed with a splat. "That could have hurt fuck stick, if I'd let you come another way". She looked over and saw his ejaculate start to run down the way leaving a snail-like trail behind. She looked at his face which now matched the color of his hair.

"Well now I have some work to do fuck stick, and then I have to get you home!". Yoruichi stood and made her way to her bathroom to freshen herself up, then later Ichigo himself.

By candle light, Yoruichi sat beside Ichigo, bent over and whispering into his era. She sat like that for over half an hour, before he stood up and started slowly putting his clothes back on. When he had finished dressing, he stood straight up and still. Yoruichi stood in front of him and stooped a little, said a few phrases and Ichigo drooped over her shoulder like a sack of rice. In a flash they both disappeared, so fast the a rush of air blew out the candles in Yoruichi's bedroom. She flashed and flashed then flashed again. In a matter of seconds she flashed in to Ichigos bedroom thru the window and flopped him on the bed like laundry.

"Well fuck stick, this part is DONE!" and in a flash was gone.

ICHIGOS BEDROOM

Ichigo awoke to the soft hum made by the fan blowing on him. He noticed that, well it was dark out and inside his room, he was clothed and DAMN his head hurt. He tried to collect his thoughts, which was hard to do with a headache. The last thing he could remember was that he was sparring with Yoruichi, she thouched him and then lights out.

"That BITCH!" he screamed, "I know what she did!". He silently shook his head, this did't help, and a "Ohhhhh!" came from him. Yoruichi distraracted him with a soft touch, then clobbered him he thought. His eyes started to become accustomed to the darkness and he saw two figures standing in the hallway, bathed by the soft ambient light.

"Who's that!" Ichigo yelled rather than asked.

"It's us Rukia and Orihime" Rukia said. "We take it that Yoruichi cleaned your clock".

As soon as she finished her sentence, Ichigo jumped up, yelling and screaming about dirty tactics and hitting someone when they are not looking.

"Hey, Ichigo, I'm going to spend the night at Orihimes..."

"Go ahead and see if I care!" Ichigo shot back before Rukia even finished what she had to say. Ichigo now figured out that Orihime was the other figure in the doorway with Rukia.

"'Hime, watch yourself, Soul-Repaers can be tricky!" he said as another pang hit his head and he rubbed his temples.

Orihime thought about going over to help Ichigo, but she stopped herself. That idiot didn't even ask who I was. Screw him, he can suffer with his headache, and with what is coming up. He needs a good lesson!

As they turned to leave, Orihime giggled and said "Hey Ichigo, you have a note pinned to you..." Hehehehehehe... and she and Rukia laughed down the hall. 


End file.
